


Homecoming

by VagabondDawn



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Family, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn
Summary: Tsume Inuzuka comes home to her family after a mission.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jondera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondera/gifts).



> Request by Jondera
> 
> Inuzuka Tsume & Sensory Squad  
> Inuzuka Hana & Anyone
> 
> Some downtime scenes with Tsume would be lovely.

By the time Tsume finally manages to walk home, the sky is dark. Part of it is the late hour but most of it is due to the heavy rain streaming down — leaving the tower would have soaked her to the bone if she had been dry in the first place but her mission had long since taken care of _that_. 

Despite that, she’s in a pretty good mood. The Search and Rescue mission had been a success, finding the lost hikers before they’d suffered anything worse than the cold and those are the kind of missions that she likes. Simple, straightforward, with a clear goal and an outcome that raises no further questions, after which everyone can go home and sleep easily. 

The lights to her house are on when she approaches, and she pauses by the door for a long second, breathing deep. There’s a scent mark on the frame, half way up, where Kiba ran his hand four hours ago when he entered the house. Another one a little higher from Hana, a little stronger, maybe only an hour old. Kuromaru sniffs at the door frame lower down, where Akamaru and the Haimaru brothers would have rubbed their sides on the way into the house. 

All present and accounted for. There are no other scent marks more recent than Kata, coming to fetch Tsume for this very mission, but that’s fine. Hana and Kiba are both chunin now, more than old enough to look after themselves and each other when Tsume is called away. They don’t need aunties and uncles looking over their shoulders — and if they did, her kids know where to find their family. 

Tsume rubs the palm of her hand against the wood, leaving her own mark, and opens the door. 

“Tadaima!” she calls. 

“Okaeri,” two voices call back in tandem, from different directions. 

She steps out of her shoes and grimaces at the mud that they leave streaked on the floor. A good mission, yes, but not particularly a _clean_ one, especially after the bank slipped and she nearly took a header down the cliffside. 

But mud is just mud. It can be cleaned. She pads towards the kitchen, where smells of cooking meat drifts out, making her stomach growl. 

“Get lost,” Kiba says, poking at the stove with a spatula. “I got this.” He’s wearing her apron over top of his field gear and it doesn’t smell like anything is burning. 

Beside him, Akamaru rises up onto his hind legs, bracing his forepaws against the cupboard and reaches up to pull a slab of meat off of the chopping board sitting on the countertop. 

“Hey,” Kiba protests, making no move to stop him. “You already ate, don’t be greedy.” 

Akamaru wags his tail and bounds across the kitchen, dropping the slab onto the low trays set out for the dogs to eat off, into Kuromaru’s bowl. He barks, once, and ducks his body low over his paws, still wagging his tail, energised and happy to see them. 

Kuromaru pads towards what is now _his_ dinner, regardless of what it had previously been destined for. 

“So I see,” Tsume drawls. “Come here for a second first, though.” 

Her son grumbles, all teenage boy machismo, so she makes a great production of ruffling his hair and planting a smacking kiss on his forehead. “Love you, baby,” she says sweetly. 

Kiba grumbles. “Love you too, mom,” he says. “But, no seriously, go get cleaned up, you’re really gross.” He turns back to cooking dinner, all but dismissing her. 

He’s not entirely wrong. She really could use a shower. But she first stops by the living room, where Hana is muttering to herself and making notes on what looks like an order form. The Haimaru brothers are sprawled out over the floor, adding an extra layer of fur to the carpet. 

“Clinic supplies?” Tsume guesses. 

Hana looks up, scratching at her cheek tattoo with the blunt end of her pencil. “Yeah,” she says, “I finally finished doing the damn inventory. We need more antibiotics and— eh. It’s all under control, don’t worry about it.” 

Tsume leans forward to kiss her on the forehead too. “I’m sure it is,” she says, because Hana has been running the clinic on her own for long enough to know what she needs to order. “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Hana says back, automatically, eyes already flicking back down to her work. “I should finish this before dinner.” 

_These kids turned out alright_ , Tsume thinks fondly as she steps away to go and wash off the mission grime and make herself at home. _Who would have thought._


End file.
